


connections

by orro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: Rishid has never hated computers more than this moment. The infernal device won’t connect to half of the duel disks and the tournament is starting in less than a half hour.





	connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impatiens_capensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impatiens_capensis/gifts).



> Happy exchange! You said Rishid and I was there like jam on toast. Hope you enjoy!

Rishid has never hated computers more than this moment. The infernal device won’t connect to half of the duel disks and the tournament is starting in less than a half hour. He glances at the people milling around, some of them aware of his struggles, but most of them just eager for the dueling to begin.

“Someone said you needed technical assistance?” Ishizu says as she walks up to the check in desk. She has bags under her eyes and Rishid runs the clock in his head, realizing she’s just gotten off the plane and has barely arrived. 

“No need, Ishizu, I-” 

“Move over,” she says and gestures at him to get out of the chair. Rishid blinks but lets her takeover. “You aren't having trouble with the internet out here again, are you? Didn’t Malik upgrade it the whole system after the last sandstorm blew it all out?” 

“I...don’t know.” 

Ishizu chuckles a little and goes to set up the new connection. 

“No wonder you’re struggling, that old connection doesn’t exist. This new one should be faster anyway.” Ishizu smiles. “Malik was very insistent the clan had access to internet, remember?” 

“I remember,” he says, smiling along with her. The younger ones had taken to it with the ease of a fish in water but the older people, like Rishid himself, were still struggling to learn how to use it. Not Malik; he took to anything with technology. 

“It’s rare that you aren’t the calm one,” Ishizu says. “I mean nothing by it only that I’m surprised you’re so rattled for a tournament of all things.”

“As long as we can get everything online it’ll count for regional rankings,” Rishid explains, taking a deep breath. Some of the kids have expressed an interest in Dueling professionally and it’ll help them if they already have tournament experience. “Kaiba assured us himself that it would count.” 

“Seto Kaiba himself, hm?” Ishizu says with a hint of a smile and Rishid knew one of the siblings had been involved for Seto Kaiba to have a say. He just couldn’t have said for certain which of them it was before but now he knows it was Ishizu. A local tournament has become something a little bit more but he’s not complaining at all. If only the computers would connect to the duel disks! “Where’s Malik?” 

“One of the duelist’s disk was malfunctioning so he went to find a spare,” he says. “We had a few extras on hand but they were taken by people who decided to sign up at the last minute.” 

“Ah, I see,” she says then she gives a little noise of realization. “There we go, all connected.”

Rishid sighs in relief as the information from all the duelists starts popping up onto the screen, as it originally should have been. Ishizu returns to the chair to him and he starts pulling in the tournament information the way the instructions said. Malik had thankfully printed them out for him since he had trouble with more than one tab or screen at once. 

“Okay, all ready to go,” he says, watching out of the corner of his eye as the last duelist and duel disk logs on. 

“A new generation of Duelists,” she says softly, as the other clan members gather around to see the first round of duels. 

“Yes, it truly is,” Rishid agrees. 

This isn’t limited to the clan members and there are plenty of children from the capital and nearby towns. Some of the clan members are eyeing the strangers with a little too much suspicion but the younger ones are excitedly talking about the upcoming duels, intermixed without cares. It’s not something that changes in a year or even a decade but its events like this that help speed that process of disintegrating the clan up and connecting with the rest of the world.

Rishid beams with pride and goes to start the tournament.


End file.
